The present invention concerns a rear-view mirror for a vehicle, especially for lorries, comprising a mirror housing in which at least one mirror glass is arranged and an upper arm, a first end of which is connected to the mirror housing and a second end of which is connected to a door of the vehicle.
On a vehicle, like a lorry, rear-view mirrors are arranged on both sides of the driver""s cab, so that the driver can observe what is happening behind and along the sides of the vehicle. Such rear-view mirrors are also called side mirrors. Rear-view mirrors are preferably so arranged on the driver,s cab that the driver can see each mirror through the side window of the door of the driver""s cab respectively. In order for the rear-view mirrors to be capable of adjustment for drivers of different heights, the glass of the mirror is adjusted, so that it can be tilted to different angles relative to the driver""s cab and hence the driver.
Since the rear-view mirrors are arranged on the outside of the vehicle, attention must be paid to the effects which the airflow has. Thus, the rear-view mirrors must be made stable and aerodynamic so that vibration and wind noise and squeaking sounds are minimized. The shape of the rear-view mirrors must also minimize dirt from the surroundings and from the vehicle in front getting caught on the side windows of the doors.
A rear-view mirror for vehicles currently used comprises a mirror housing in which a mirror glass is arranged. The mirror housing is connected via an upper arm and a lower arm with a hinge to the vehicle door at or below a level at which the lower edge of a side window of a door is located. There is the desire to minimize vibrations and wind noise from the known rear-view mirror and to change the dirt situation so that less dirt is deposited on the windows of the doors.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to achieve a rear-view mirror for vehicles which minimizes the occurence of vibrations and wind noise and minimizes the occurence of dirt deposition on the side windows of the vehicle.
This is achieved by means of a rear-view mirror of the type presented in the introduction which comprises a lower arm, a first end of which is connected to the mirror housing and a second end of which is connected to the door in an area located below a level at which the lower edge of the side window of the door is located, where the second end of the upper arm is connected to a hinge, which connects the door to the bodywork of the vehicle.
Such a rear-view mirror is very stable and gives rise to little or no vibration in the rear-view mirror. It has been found that vibrations of a rear-view mirror give rise to a blurred image in the mirror. The stable construction of the rear-view mirror according to the present invention means that the driver can see clearly in the rear-view mirror what is happening behind and along the sides of the vehicle. Since the lower arm is connected to the door in an area located below the level at which the lower edge of the side window of the door is located, dirt and dust, which are directed by the lower arm, can be deflected away from the side window so that less dirt is deposited on it. By making the upper arm, the lower arm and the mirror housing as a single item as indicated in claim 4, slits and gaps, which can give rise to wind noise and squeaking sounds, are avoided.